


Moustache

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [92]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Pilots and their pranks.





	

Kylo catches up with his boyfriend just outside the briefing, when he _finally_ shakes Nien off for long enough. Damn, but he can talk the hind legs off a Bantha. Poe’s about to give one of his Big Speeches, and although Kylo isn’t a part of the squadron, he loves to listen to them.

(Okay, so he’s a lovestruck fool. Apparently it’s okay to listen to speeches if they’re Poe’s, but if they’re Mom’s or Dad’s then they’re not as fun.)

The closest pilots are all in a little huddle, with Poe walking up to Black One to do his customary leap up onto her, to give his little talk. Kylo is trying to work out where he should stand to be unobtrusive (and still supportive) when he sees…

Uhm. Okay. How have none of his squadron told him he has a big, blue moustache of milk? Draped jauntily across his top lip, for all to see? The bastards probably intend on recording it to tease him with, and that just _will not do_. (Only Kylo gets to really rib Poe. It’s the Law.)

He strong arms past Jess and Snap, who try to derail him, and scoots close to the X-Wing, making Poe startle and pause his ascent. 

“Hey, babe, something wrong?”  


Kylo grabs his flightsuit, tugging him back to the ground, pulling him in for a kiss. His teeth nip lightly at his lower lip, and he then runs his tongue across the blue, milky smudge, lapping him clean.

Poe sort of giggles under it, and then gently shoves at him. “Hey! I’m working, you know!”

“You also had…” Kylo waves a hand over his mouth. “From lunch.”  


“…I… wait, and no one told me?”  


“It was too funny,” Snap calls out. “We were gonna record it, but we got this instead.”  


And instantly, in high-def, he replays Kylo’s cleaning kiss for everyone to see. 

Great. Kylo buries his head in his hands. 

“…well… I think it’s cute,” Jess insists.  


“You’re all grounded,” Poe says, only slightly seriously, because he hasn’t stopped grinning.  


“I’m going home,” Kylo replies, and is about to turn away when Poe grabs hold of him.  


And dips him. And kisses him far deeper than the licking had ever gotten to, right in front of everyone.

Kylo’s never been kissed to a standing ovation before, but maybe he could get used to it, after all.


End file.
